The Candle
by xXxJasonxXx
Summary: Edward is a successful pornstar. One night he has to do a film with Bella Swan. What happens when two pornstars come together under a single camera? OOC & AH. MATURE CONTENT; VERY GRAPHIC!
1. The Candle is Lit

**Jason: So this is another experiment between me and my girl. We're so excited about writing it! Btw, the reason this is named The Candle is because that tiny flame that was sparked between Bella and Edward. And very soon, that will grow to something more than a candle, more like a bonfire of lemony goodness. ;) **

**Ori: I am SOOOOOO excited about this fic!! So, as a quick overview, Edward is a porn star and one day he has to do a film with a miss Bella Swan, also a porn star. Jasper is Bella's manager and Heidi is Edward's. (You remember Heidi, right? From the end of New Moon when they were with the Volturi?). Carlisle is the porn director. Don't worry, no one is related in this fic so Carlisle and Edward are NOT father and son. This fic is definitely OOC and AH/AU. And to answer any questions that are probably going to be asked, Rosalie and Emmett will not be featured in this fanfic at all. Just so ya know.**

**Jason: I think I'm going to like this story. **

**Ori: Me too, babe. *winks***

**Jason: Oooh, she's getting frisky. I think I better calm her down, don't you think, guys? Ori is getting too excited. I think I should punish her and punish her hard. *growls sexily***

**WARNING: This is a VERY mature fic. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

He was just finishing fucking me when Carlisle yelled 'cut!' I felt James thrust into me one last time before he stopped. I hadn't climaxed . . . again. But I was good at faking it, and that was the only thing that mattered in this industry. Every time James and I did a film together, I couldn't orgasm. Who was I kidding, I was never able to cum. I wondered pathetically if something was wrong with me. I just couldn't muster true enthusiasm when doing a film and it left me near the edge but still without release. Afterwards, I always had to go into my dressing room and finish the job myself. The problem was, I hoped, that most of the films I did were geared to satisfy male hormones so that whatever I did never caused me enough pleasure to cum.

"You did well, Bella," Carlisle commented as I stood up from the bed that had been positioned on set. I noticed how his eyes traveled over my naked body. He was a kind man, but he had his desires just like everyone else. He was an honest man – well, honest enough – who made his living filming, editing, and selling porn films.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I muttered, moving to get my robe that hung on the hook offset. I quickly pulled it around myself. I was used to others seeing my body, but that didn't mean that I walked around naked all the time.

I went quickly to my dressing room and changed into a comfortable skirt and a tank top, leaving off my panties and bra for the time being. I was grateful for the way the fabric felt over my skin. Then I noticed that the tank top had a large hole in the back. Sighing with frustration, I pulled the shirt back over my head, rooting through my drawers. Most of the things in my dressing room were lingerie. After all, who wants to see a porn star in jeans and a t-shirt? No one, that's who. Pushing back the mounds of lace of all colors, I searched for a decent shirt.

Then I heard the door open. "What are you doing, Bella?" Jasper asked, shutting the door behind him.

I glanced up. "Trying to find something that _doesn't_ scream 'slut'," I muttered.

He chuckled lightly and moved to sit in the armchair that was pushed into the corner, watching me. I felt his eyes on my body as I went through my drawers. It make my skin shiver pleasantly. Finally finding a white tank top, I pulled it on. It had been shoved into the darkest recesses of my dresser. I turned back to look at Jasper.

He was tall and powerful with lithe muscles and golden blonde hair. He was extremely handsome. His well-defined features and bright blue eyes had made me weak in the knees more than once and his thick dick had been inside of me more than once. Of course I didn't love him. Our relationship was complicated. He was my manager and occasionally we fucked each other. Or maybe it was simple . . . it was hard to tell anymore.

"I just came to tell you that you had another film today at eight pm," Jasper began, leaning forward to take my wrist in his hand. He pulled me into his lap, stroking my neck, moving down to my breasts. "I know that's late, but that's the only time that Cullen could come. This film will earn a bigger profit than we had hoped."

"Cullen?" I bit my lip when he brought his hand under my skirt and began to play with my folds.

He smirked at me. "Edward Cullen. He's one of the highest earning stars in the southwest. The reason he's so sough after is because he's exceptionally gifted at improvisation and acting."

Jasper rubbed my nub roughly, causing me to squirm on his lap. His eyes darkened with lust and I knew where this was going to go. He positioned me so that I straddled his lap, taking my hand in his and bringing it down to his lap, placing it directly over his hard erection. "You always were gifted in making me hard, Bella," Jasper growled. "Hell, you'd make any man hard with a body like that. Unbuckle me." I began to undo his pants and pulling them down with his boxers so that his very hard, very thick dick was pointing upwards.

He pushed my skirt up above my hips so that my pussy was bare to him. Taking one long look at the naked slit between my legs, a bud of pre-cum appeared on the head of his dick. We never used condoms, Jasper made sure of that. But I was on the pill 24/7. Sometimes he would use some kind of contraceptive, but mostly he like his bare dick inside me. He said he could feel so much more without the latex.

Lifting my hips with his hands, he impaled me deeply onto his cock. I sucked in a quick breath of air. A low groan slipped past his lips. I knew exactly what he liked, we had done this so many times. I reached back with my hand and cupped his balls as he lifted me off his cock again before dropping me onto him. I squeezed his balls, kneading them in my hand. I attacked his mouth with my own, sweeping my tongue into Jasper's mouth. I sucked and bit his tongue, moving my hips so that I was riding the shit out of him. He sank deeper back into the chair, pulling the lever so that it reclined back.

He guided my hips with his hands, holding me so that I was tightly against him. I took my hand away from his balls to scratch my nails down his chest. Jasper's eyes were dark with lust, gritting his teeth as I rode him like a fucking horse. I could feel my orgasm slowly start to loom before me and I quickened my pace, arching my back. My head fell back, small moans escaping my mouth. He bucked his hips up into me, the back of his hands caressing my breasts, causing the nipples to harden so that they stood erect and ready.

"Shit, Bella," Jasper hissed. "No wonder you're a fucking porn star."

Then he clenched his eyes shut and groaned as he released into me, holding my hips still. I felt his hot cum spurt inside me. I nearly wept in frustration. I was so close yet again, and still I couldn't achieve release. I felt tears start to prickle, my vision going blurry for a second.

He pulled me off of him, standing up out of the reclining chair and leaving me in it. His cock was already starting to soften as he tucked it carefully inside his pants. I focused on stopping the tears from flowing. Crying wouldn't make anything better. I was just so fucking frustrated. I had been so close _again_ and I still couldn't find any release from the act itself.

"You can do whatever you want for the next two hours, but I want you back on set at eight. Just so you know what to expect, he's going to tie you down and then eat you out – why he would want to is beyond me – then he'll fuck you. Got it?"

I nodded. Jasper fixed his shirt and walked out of my dressing room.

The pleasure that I had experienced was starting to turn to pain now. I was so close. Sitting in the reclining chair, I ran my hand down my body, pinching my nipples tightly, rolling the erect buds in my fingers. Then I pushed my skirt up and rubbed my own bundle of nerves almost viciously, the tears flowing now. My breathing turned to gasping once again as I neared the edge. Then I began pumping myself hard, using three fingers. My left hand, the free hand, gripped the arm of the chair so tightly my knuckles were white. I arched off the armchair, moaning weakly, my pussy clenching around my fingers. Suddenly, I climaxed, my cunt clamping down on my fingers in a vice-like grip. I cried out, arching.

I wished I didn't have to find release this way. But there was something wrong with me. Was I cold? I remembered Jasper saying that another girl was a frigid bitch in bed, or something like that. I hoped I wasn't.

I spent the next two hours reading. It was something I rarely got to do, so I snatched any available opportunity. My favorites had always been _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Wuthering Heights_. I spent two wonderful hours immersed in Heathcliff's world. He was crying out in agony when he learned of Cathy's death.

Glancing up at my clock, I found that I was late. Shit. That was a fucking awful way to start out a new film with someone you've never met before. I tried to decide quickly what to wear, knowing that I was going to be tied down. I finally settled on a black lace thong and a sheer lace corset that tied loosely in the back. There were two holes for my nipples to poke out, exposed. Taking one look in my mirror, I decided that my hair would have to do. It was tangled but looked the epitome of sex hair. My lips pressed into a hard line as I realized that Jasper had probably been the one to screw up my hair.

When I was finally out on set, Carlisle was upset. "It's already past eight, Bella," he said sternly. "You're fucking lucky that Cullen isn't here yet. The bastard's late too."

Carlisle had two cameras from which he filmed. He was wealthy enough to afford it. One was positioned so that it was directly on the action that happened on set, the other was set up so that it was near the wall but was closer to the set. When I saw what was on set, my stomach clenched in nervousness. That was new for me. I hadn't been nervous since I first started this business four years ago.

It looked like a very large wooden bed. Actually, it was just boards nailed together so that it was about six feet wide and high. Thankfully they had sanded it down so that I wouldn't get splinters three inches long embedded in my skin. In each corner there were chains and a single shackle for either my hand or foot. I wondered just who this Cullen man was.

Suddenly, the door to the warehouse was thrown open and the night air blew inside, ruffling my hair.

"Edward, damn it, where have you been?" Carlisle demanded to the man who was now walking towards us. I couldn't see him clearly because all the lights had been turned off except for the ones on set. But I could tell he was tall.

"I was delayed," came the reply. His voice was like silk, sending shivers over my skin. "There was excessive traffic today. Phoenix is a killer for traffic."

"Well, now we have to rush," Carlisle said, still angry. "Hurry and get changed."

Edward didn't so much as look at me when he walked past. From the fleeting glance that I had got, I could see that he had reddish-brown hair with bright green eyes that crackled with electricity. Through his tight white t-shirt I could see that his muscles were well defined. Not overly muscled like some men were, but lithely built. He walked back towards the dressing rooms and I couldn't help wondering what he was going to change into.

"Bella, you can wait by the rape bed," Carlisle said conversationally, his anger fading.

I whirled. "Is that really what it's called? A rape bed?" I shrieked.

"Yes, that is exactly what it's called." Seeing my confusion and anxiety, he smiled reassuringly. "Has no one ever told you that before? Oh well. I suppose it's time that you learned something like that. I assure you that you won't actually be raped, dear."

I was shocked that someone had actually named it that. I waited by the wooden structure, refusing to call it a rape bed. After a few minutes, the man that I now knew as Edward came walking back from the dressing rooms. Even though I had been through numerous films, the sight of him still made my jaw drop. He was dressed in black leather. He wore a leather thong that barely hid his penis and had two crisscrossing black leather strips across his chest. He looked the part of a fictional dom about to punish his sub. Those crackling green eyes that I had noticed before were locked on me.

I noticed in the background that Jasper was now standing behind Carlisle. I wondered where he had went.

"Stop stalling," Carlisle said finally. "We're already twenty minutes late for shooting. Edward, I want you to chastise Bella, then shackle her in the chains. Eat her out and fuck her. Now start, damn it."

Edward's eyes didn't drift from mine the whole time Carlisle was giving his instructions. Now that it was time to start shooting, I saw him immediately get into character.

"You have defied me for the last time," Edward hissed, grabbing my arm in his hand. "Now I'm going to have to punish you."

I made sure that I acted my part. "I promise I'll be good. I swear. I'll do whatever you want," I whimpered, my eyes widening.

"You won't get out of it this time," he growled. He pushed me back onto the wooden bed. It was elevated slightly so that the top was about a foot higher than the bottom. That made it easier for the camera to see what was going on.

I fell against the wood, my legs spreading by accident. Edward's eyes were dark and turbulent. "Look at yourself," he said snidely. "Those nipples poking out and your pussy dripping wet – you're asking for it." He took my right hand and put it in one of the shackles that were at the top of the wooden structure. After he had finished chaining me up, he stepped back, careful to move so that the cameras had a full view of me as I lay here, panting.

"Please, master," I begged, arching off the wood. "I'll be good, I promise. Please. Master . . ."

Then Edward flicked my right nipple with his fingernail. I gasped. My nipples were hard and erect, begging for him. Then he twisted it gently in his hand, pulling up so that it was taut. Oh my God, he was good. I moaned deeply, closing my eyes.

"You will look at me while I'm punishing you," he snapped.

I immediately opened my eyes. Edward walked to my left side slowly, keeping his eyes directly on mine. Then he lightly slapped my covered pussy. I cried out, arching this time with true pleasure. With one vicious yank, he tore my panties from my body. The tearing fabric almost hurt as it fell from my body, knotted up in his fist. With that one tug, my wet, hairless cunt was exposed to the camera.

"Yes, you're just begging to be punished," he growled. He kneeled down between my legs and played with my nub, rolling it between his fingers.

"Oh fuck," I gasped, not acting anymore. My hips lifted into his hand and my eyes clenched shut.

"Now I'm going to have to punish you for cursing too," he scolded. "You're going to be fucked twice as hard because of your outburst."

He slapped my core again and my eyes rolled back in my head. I moaned. Oh fuck, that felt so good. He was fucking amazing. I could see why he was one of the highest paid pornographic actors in the southwest. He knew what he how to pleasure both woman and man. That was more than I could say for James.

Edward lightly traced my entrance with his finger, collecting my juices on the end of his finger before sucking them off it. Then he buried his face in my pussy and began to eat me out. He raked his teeth over me before plunging his tongue inside me. I cried out, arching once again. He sucked on each of my folds, first one, then the other, biting and nipping them. Scooping his tongue inside of me, he pulled out my juices, drinking them up. His hands held my legs apart even though the shackles were doing a sufficient job of that. Loud moans filled the set as he sucked hard on me, as if he was trying to draw every bit of moisture from my system. His hands ran up and down my thighs as he continued his attack of my pussy.

I almost made the mistake of moaning his name. That would be disastrous.

My eyes fluttered open to see James controlling the other camera that was only a few feet away from Edward and I. His eyes were fiery with lust as he watched Edward eat me out. His erection was apparent in his pants.

As Edward began to thrust his tongue inside of me, I screamed. For the first time in years, I climaxed from a man. The white-hot light exploded inside of me. I arched, my eyes clenched shut as I screamed the first true scream of ecstasy I had ever uttered on or off the set in all the years I started the porn business.

"I told you to fucking look at me," he growled, taking my chin in his hand, turning my head so that I was facing towards him. I concentrated on opening my eyes so that I could look at him. Edward eyes were now blazing with some emotion that had been lacking before. My heart began speeding erratically just looking into those emerald eyes.

I watched as he ripped his own thong from his body. It was so twisted but, fuck, I loved it. I had seen many cocks in my life, but Edward's was among the most impressive. Not only was he thick, he was long. As he lined himself up at my entrance, I felt the head of his dick brush against me. I moaned and bucked my hips to him. I saw James quickly move the camera to a better spot just before Edward thrust into me.

"Fuck," I heard Edward hiss quietly when he slammed into me. His eyes clenched shut. I was proud that he got pleasure from me also. That would be an awful way to repay the first man to make me cum in years if I hadn't gave him pleasure too.

Pulling completely out of me, he slammed back into my dripping core. I had been fucked twice previously today and my pussy was extra sensitive. He continued thrusting in and out of me, his hand reaching down to rub my clit roughly simultaneously. I screamed loudly when he hit the sweet spot inside me. I arched into his chest, my covered breasts pressing against his chest, naked except for the crisscrossing strips of black leather.

"Fuck yes!" I shrieked, meeting his hips with mine. "Oh FUCK!"

He growled savagely as he slammed into me. "Shit, Bella," he murmured, too low for the camera to hear. I wondered vaguely how he knew my name, but I couldn't think about that any longer for each time me plunged into me, my thoughts were wiped clean and I could only clench my eyes shut in ecstasy.

My orgasm loomed once again on the horizon. He bit my shoulders, sucking, marking me. I would have been upset at another time – after all, marks ruined my body and that made the horny public disgruntled – but I was preoccupied.

"I told you I was going to fucking punish you, you little cock tease," Edward growled, slamming into me. My cunt clenched around his thick dick, my body seizing up as wave after wave of pleasure rammed into me. Finally, I arched as I climaxed, screaming with ecstasy. I felt his hot cum release into me, making my orgasm last longer.

After a few moments, Carlisle said cut, and Edward moved off me.

I couldn't move. Not only from the shackles but from what had just happened. It was hard to believe what had just happened. I knew that Edward didn't know the magnitude of what I had just experienced but I couldn't help staring up at him in utter disbelief.

Jasper stood stock-still, staring at me in shock. I wondered what he was thinking. All that I seen on his face was shock. Edward quickly unchained my wrists and ankles, helping me up off the wooden bed with his hand. I felt as if there was an electric current running through our skin. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I hoped I wasn't the only one that felt it.

"That was very well done, Edward," Carlisle said approvingly. "And Bella too. I've never seen you so responsive."

It was the first time I blushed in years.

"I'd say that you two are a phenomenal duo," Carlisle continued. "I think it would be a good idea if we scheduled another filming between you two. That was the hottest porn I've ever seen. And that's saying something."

I was conscious of the fact that I was panty-less and only wearing a lace corset that exposed my nipples.

"We can arrange that later, Carlisle," Edward replied. "Heidi should be here soon so she can talk with you about that. I'll be in Phoenix for a few weeks anyway." The warehouse door opened and in strode a woman who looked as if she could be a runway model. She was tall and willowy, with pushed-up breasts. She wore a black miniskirt with a white transparent top with no bra, her dark nipples poking through the fabric. "Here is Heidi, my manager."

She extended her arm to Carlisle, then to Jasper. "As Edward said, I am his manager. If there are any contracts you would like to arrange, please just talk to me and we'll set them up. You must be Jasper, Bella Swan's manager." She gave Jasper a flirtatious wink as she shook his hand, then flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "And you are Carlisle, the very well renowned director." Carlisle beamed with pride.

Then she turned to me, taking in my very mussed up look. I hated when other women were on the set. For some reason, they made me very insecure and self-conscious. And Heidi's quick appraisal of me made me even more nervous.

"Hello, Bella," she said, shaking my hand. "You are a very gifted actress."

"Thank you," I replied without emotion. I simply wanted to leave. So much had happened tonight and all I wanted to do was sleep.

They all talked for a few minutes more before Jasper gripped my upper arm in his hand. "Bella is very tired. She's shot two films today and she needs her rest." He pulled me away towards the dressing rooms. "If you want to make a deal, Heidi, then meet me back here at nine am."

Edward stepped towards me. "I believe this is yours," he said politely, handing me a scrap of black fabric. I was surprised to find that it was my torn panties.

When we were back in the dressing room, I quickly stripped out of my lace corset, knowing that my thong was a loss sense it was tore. "Would you explain to me what that was all about?" Jasper asked when I pulled on a pair of soft-wash jeans and the white tank top I had worn before.

"What do you mean?" I hoped that playing dumb would be sufficient to get him off this conversation topic.

"I mean the fact that you never once acted like that when I fucked you," he pointed out. I felt like screaming at him that Edward had just given me my first true orgasm in years. I breathed in deeply through my nose to calm me.

"I just really wanted the money from this film," I lied. "Fucking you helped me get into character." I hoped that would heal his ego. Thankfully, Jasper relented.

"You did wonderful tonight, Bella," he said, smirking at me when I looked into my mirror, fixing my makeup. "I'm still hard from hearing you scream." I glanced at him through the mirror, his eyes were dark. I didn't think I could ever fuck him again after what had just happened on that set between Edward and me. I felt as if the world had been turned upside down and inside out.

When I left the warehouse to go back to my apartment, Edward and Heidi were gone.

* * *

**Ori: Oh, I know I'm going to like this story.**

**Jason: Fuck. Me too.**

**Ori: Don't curse, Jason. Otherwise I'm going to have to punish you like Edward punished Bella. Don't you know you get it twice as hard when you curse?**

**Jason: Shit, baby, fucking punish me now. You can chain me up anytime you want, I'll always be ready for you.**


	2. Flames of Frustration

**Ori: Jason and I give full credit for the beginning plot line of this story to Summer Leah. When we posted the first chapter, we had no idea what direction it was going to take. Sadly, we didn't plan before we posted that chapter.**

**Jason: So thanks to you, Summer Leah! We couldn't have written this chapter without you! And Mrs. Cullen959 also helped us out. She came up with the next film that Edward and Bella are going to do. Thanks!**

**Ori: And just so everyone knows. The beginning of this chapter is set in the past, before Edward did the film with Bella. You'll understand when you read it.**

**WARNING: This fic is VERY mature and graphic. Don't read if you don't like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward Cullen**

Heidi and I sat watching porn films. I was thankful that I was successful enough that I could choose who I did a film with. I had picked a few "actresses" that I thought would be decent, but, after watching the tapes, only one truly intrigued me.

"What do you think of her?" I asked when a new film began to play. It showed a woman with dark brown hair and pale skin on her hands and knees while the man positioned himself at her entrance.

Heidi paused, watching the girl's performance. The only sounds in her apartment were the moans and grunts of the couple on screen.

Bella Swan was faking.

I could tell in the way her face didn't truly contort in pleasure. She was a gifted actress, I'd give her that, but the man hadn't made her cum. I could almost feel her disappointment from the way her lips tugged down slightly. She hung her head, still on her hands and knees while the man pulled out of her. I had heard about Bella Swan through many people. They said that she was gifted with a perfect body. Watching her as she began to give the man a blowjob, I saw this was true.

She had perky, plump breasts that I imagined would fit right into my hands. She was thin, but had slight curves, and her pussy was bare to the camera. Her hair was a dark chocolate color and curled slightly so that it made my fingers itch to run my hands through the long, luscious locks. She had long legs and delicate feet, a flat stomach, and round ass cheeks. She was beautiful. A Victorian beauty in the pornography business – it was a tragedy. I wouldn't be surprised to find her on the cover of Elle magazine.

But, damn it, she hadn't cum. As I watched her face twist briefly into disappointment, I felt something blaze inside me. That asshole didn't know how to pleasure a woman. And the films she was starring in catered only to masculine needs. I would bet fifty bucks that no one had ate her out before, at least not properly. I knew that if I had the chance, I could make her cum and cum hard.

"I think she's a little cold," Heidi said, getting up to take out the tape and replace it with another one.

"That's a little harsh," I said, grabbing my manager's hand and pulling her back to her seat. I wanted to see if there were any more films with Bella Swan in them. "I'll pick out the next one." After a few moments of searching – success. I quickly pressed play after putting the film in, the screen flickering to life once again.

In this film, Bella was acting as the dirty secretary sitting at her desk when a man suddenly pulled her onto her desk. I assumed this man was supposed to be her boss. Her films were low budget but she was good. I noticed that this was one of her earlier films. She had grown into a woman since this porno was filmed, but I noticed that, even back then, she hadn't been able to cum.

What was wrong with the men she fucked? Couldn't they at least do their job correctly? It angered me that a woman as lovely as her would be in this business in the first place, but it should have been a crime for her to not be able to orgasm when fucked. I was going to make her cum, and soon. I was surprised that I had made this my own personal conquest.

"Another Swan film?" Heidi said suspiciously, looking at me, one eyebrow raised. "I thought I told you, she's cold."

"No she's not," I disagreed. "Can't you see? She can't get off. Those pricks aren't man enough to make her orgasm."

"And you think that you can."

"Yes." I turned back to the film. Yep, there she was sucking him off. He never once did anything to increase her pleasure. The man didn't eat her out or at least finger her a little. He played with her nipples for a few moments, but that was it. "I want to do a film with her, Heidi. Tomorrow if possible."

She raised her eyebrows. Sighing, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, dropping it into her lap. "You know that I indulge you, Edward. But are you sure about this? I would hate for you to be disappointed."

"Yes, I'm sure." I smiled and kissed Heidi's palm, letting my lips linger. "Thank you."

She smiled, bringing her hand down my chest to rest at the waistband of my jeans. "Tomorrow it is then. I'll call her manager tonight and arrange it." Heidi leaned in and gave me a solid kiss on the lips, her hot tongue entering my mouth. I pulled her into my lap, knowing what she wanted, and tangled my hands in her hair. I attacked her mouth with my own, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth, biting on it with my teeth. After a long, heated session, she pulled back. "You must go. Or I'll never get anything done." She winked at me as I sat her back down in her chair. I stood and walked out her apartment door, thinking about the film that I had coming up. Remembering Bella's films, I found that I was almost excited.

It was time that Bella Swan learned what it was like to be truly fucked.

**xXx **

After Bella went into her dressing room when the filming was finished, I listened to Heidi and Carlisle talk. Her manager, Jasper, had followed her into the back rooms, still seething. I had been right. She was a passionate woman – I had been surprised by just how passionate. She just needed a man who knew what the fuck he was doing. I couldn't help but remember the way she had looked when I had slapped her pussy. She had been startled, shocked even. It was obvious that no man had done that before and I couldn't stop a small bit of pride from stealing through me.

"This is the most responsive I have ever seen her," Carlisle commented. "You are a very gifted actor, Edward."

"Thank you," I said politely.

"I trust that you are planning to do another film with Bella," he continued, looking to Heidi. I noticed that his eyes lingered on her hard nipples.

Heidi answered for me. "Edward did very well in this film so I'll let him decide." She turned expectantly towards me.

"Yes, I would like to," I said. "Do you think tomorrow would be alright?" I asked.

"Well, we'll have to talk to Jasper to see if he had anything scheduled," Heidi said.

That night I kept seeing her face behind my eyelids. It had been more enjoyable than I would have thought, being inside her. I wondered vaguely how many cocks she'd fucked. Shaking that thought away, I tried to focus on something that wouldn't get me angry. Instead, I remembered how she had looked shackled onto that rape bed. My cock twitched just thinking about it. Now it was as if I craved her. After nearly three hours of fitful tossing and turning in my bed, I drifted off into dreams that were less than innocent.

That morning, I got a call from Heidi. I had two films today. First was one with a miss Tanya Fairbanks at ten am, the second was with Bella at five pm. I had done one film with Tanya previously and she was a little too buxom for my liking. But I suppose that's what the public liked – women with large breasts.

As I fixed myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, still in only my boxers, I thought about the drastic contrasts in Tanya and Bella. One was blonde and cocky, the other brunette and modest. At least, as modest as a porno actress could be. I couldn't help but wonder what had pushed her into this business. No one ever really decided that they would be in porno's when they grew up, so something had to have happened in her past. I remembered how I had first discovered that I could make it in the porn industry.

My parents weren't exactly the supportive kind. My mother was self-absorbed and my father was an arrogant son of a bitch. Father had always encouraged me to be a doctor. But I wanted to become an artist and paint crocodiles and other reptiles. Father said it was a useless career that would never get me anywhere. They day I turned eight, he burned all the paintings that I had done of bugs and even the one I had painted of mother. I watched through my tears as he poured gasoline over the paper and paintbrushes, before throwing the lit match, incinerating my dream. That dream was nothing but a painful memory now. I started hanging out with the wrong crowd and wound up breaking into an apartment just for the thrill of it. After the trial that decided I would go to juvie, Father and Mother disowned me, acting as if I had never been born. When I got out of jail, I met Heidi when I tried to pick her pocket for money. Everything had started from there.

Glancing up at the clock, I saw that it was already 9:30. I was going to be late. It was a good thing I knew where the warehouse was. It was the same one that I had visited last night for my film with Bella.

"Edward, dear, you're here," Tanya said when I walked through the door. She smiled brightly and gave me a firm kiss on the lips. I tried to be polite but I didn't want to feel her lips on me anymore than was necessary. I suddenly wished that Heidi could have come; I needed her reassuring presence at my side. "I'm so glad you could make it," Tanya gushed.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I said, moving away from her so that I could go onto set. It wasn't very original. There was a rather large bed in the middle of the room and a fake window behind it.

"Edward, how good to see you," Carlisle replied, fixing the zoom on his camera. "We'll begin in a few minutes so get dressed."

I decided to wear something simple this time instead of the elaborate outfit I had worn last night. Reluctantly, I went out to the set. Tanya sat on the edge of the bed, wearing absolutely nothing. Most men would give their right arm to fuck beautiful women for a living, but times like this made me want to be a lawyer or someone with a normal career. Yes, Tanya was gorgeous, but she was arrogant and self-righteous. I couldn't stand to be around her, but she was a wonderful actress.

She glanced up at me and smirked. I guess she thought it was funny that I had decided to only wear a G-string.

"Hurry, Edward," Carlisle prompted. "Time is money." When I was on set, he began rolling. I noticed that James wasn't here this morning so that Carlisle only had one camera shooting.

I quickly decided to spice this up a little bit, even if it was twisted. I crawled onto the bed where Tanya lay, acting as if she was sleeping. "Wake up, baby," I said loud enough so the camera could hear. "Wake up for daddy." I pulled down the blanket she had pulled over her so that her naked body was exposed.

"Daddy?" she murmured, playing along. Her eyelids fluttered open in surprise. Yes, she was a phenomenal actress. My eyes traveled down her body as I placed my hands on her legs. "Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked, trembling. I hoped that I wasn't going to go to hell for acting incestuous even though I wasn't really Tanya's father.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" I asked, kneeling on the bed so that I could easily spread her legs. "Or would you like me to kiss you." And with that, I leaned down and placed a kiss directly onto her pussy. She moaned, closing her eyes.

I reached up with my hands to grip her breasts, flicking the nipple with my thumbnail. Her hips lifted towards me. "Oh daddy," she breathed, arching slightly off the bed. I then focused on her core, kissing a line up her thighs to the wet feast at the apex of her legs. She had a bare pussy as well and I took the time to suck one of her folds into my mouth, biting it gently with my teeth. Her breathing hitched, Tanya's hands clutching the sheets beside her on the bed. I paid particular attention to her nub, scraping my teeth over it before I began to truly tongue fuck her.

When she came, she arched, seizing up so that her body was as stiff as a board. I watched as her face twisted with pleasure. I growled lowly, pushing her legs up to her chest and slightly apart, exposing her pussy to the camera that was turned directly onto it. I wondered vaguely how many horny teenage boys would be watching this.

"Daddy's always loved you," I said as I plunged into her, throwing my G-string onto the ground. Fuck, I sickened myself. I should have never started this film with Tanya – it was sick and twisted. She gasped, her cunt clenching around my dick. I slammed into her, not really caring how this film turned out. It was stupid, but I wanted Bella underneath me, I wanted it to be her that I was screwing.

Tanya cried out when she climaxed for the second time, but I kept fucking her. It was taking me an unusually long amount of time to achieve my release. I knew it was because of Bella and I hated her for it. The emotion flared up in me so fast that I didn't have any choice but to react upon it. I began slamming into Tanya harder. I hoped I wasn't hurting her – it wasn't her fault that I couldn't cum now. It was fucking Bella's fault. I had fucked that woman one time and now I couldn't think about anything but feeling _her_ pussy around my dick, having _her_ screams fill the air. What the hell was wrong with me?

After a few minutes, I released, stilling inside her. She breathed out suddenly and opened her eyes. Carlisle stopped shooting, knowing that we were both finished. Tanya's wide eyes stared up at me. "Where did _that_ come from?" she said, her voice breathy.

I quickly moved off of her and helped her off the bed. "I was distracted for a moment," I muttered. My emotions towards Bella had changed so thoroughly since I had first seen her films. I had taken upon myself to see if I could make her cum, and now that I had, she was the only one I wanted to fuck. I hated her because of it. This could ruin my career.

"Well, that was the best fuck I've had in months," Tanya said as I walked back to the dressing room. "And that's saying something. Come to my apartment whenever you want to, I'll be waiting."

I didn't let her see my disgust as I closed the door. I quickly pulled on my clothes that I had been wearing before. I made sure that I was all set to leave before I walked out of the warehouse door. The warehouse was positioned on the outskirts of Phoenix where the police rarely patrolled. I had six hours to kill until it was time for my film with Bella.

**xXx**

When it was finally time for me to go back to the warehouse, I was grateful. I had spent the last six hours at my house, flipping through channels, literally feeling myself putting on the pounds from just sitting around all day. Carlisle told me what he had planned for this film and I had to admit, that I was almost looking forward to it. My unexplained anger had dissolved into a slight nagging in the back of my mind. I got changed into a pair of slacks and a white shirt, trying to look the part of a teacher. I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows and went out onto the set. They had moved the bed away and replaced it with a desk and chair.

When Bella came out of the dressing room, she looked sinful. Immediately, my dick hardened in my pants as I sat in the chair behind the desk. I felt the anger flame inside me once again. Who was she to control me this way? She was dressed in a school uniform that had been altered so that it would make any man in a two-mile radius have an hard-on. She wore a short plaid skirt that barely came past her ass with a light blue button up shirt that was tied in the front so that it exposed her stomach, the unbuttoned portion at the top showing off her cleavage. She wore high heels and stockings that made her legs look a mile long. Her hair was up in a messy twist that threatened to come out if so much as touched. Bella's lips were a pouty pink color and her eyelashes were thick with mascara. Oh fuck, I was going to cum in my pants.

"Shit, Bella," Carlisle commented. "I think you should take that outfit home with you."

She smiled, a barely perceptible blush coloring her cheeks. It only made me hornier.

Carlisle began rolling and I got into character, rifling through papers that were on my desk. Bella walked to my desk and stood just before it. I looked up and tried to act coolly instead of letting her know how much she was affecting me. It was worse than that first night I had seen her in that lacey corset and thong. My cock screamed to fuck her.

"Mr Alden, I left my purse in your classroom," she began, licking her lips so that both the camera and I got a glimpse of her pink, wet tongue. "I was wondering if you had found it."

I set the papers down on my desk and leaned back in my chair, simply staring at her. I allowed my eyes to travel down her breasts, stomach, until the desk hindered my view. "That was very negligent of you," I chided. "I'm sure you'll find it soon."

Her face dropped in disappointment and she bit her bottom lip. I knew exactly where her "purse" was. It was under my desk and I knew what would happen when she tried to get it.

"Thank you, sir," she murmured.

"And here it is," I said, as if I had just discovered that it was under my desk. I was playing the horny teacher that had been lusting after one of his students the entire year. I was going to lure her into my clutches. I pushed my chair back from the desk, leaving her enough room so that she could get it. "It's under my desk."

"How did it get there?" She looked at me before moving between the desk and me. She bent over so that she could lean down and reach her purse that didn't really exist. Her skirt didn't cover her bare ass at all. She hadn't worn any underwear under her skirt. I smirked, my dick throbbing in my pants.

Her ass was only a foot from my face as she bent down. I lifted her skirt up, exposing her ass and spread thighs, then I bit her gently on the right ass cheek. She gasped and tried to straighten up, but I pushed her into the desk so that she was bent over it.

"You always were a naughty girl," I growled, squeezing her ass with my hands, moving so that I could rub her pussy. I once again felt that strange anger. This woman, who I barely knew, could control my body so easily. My dick was throbbing and I hadn't really touched her yet. "Never wearing underwear," I said. "Do you know how many times I've seen your bare pussy when you bent down to pick up a pencil or pen that you dropped in my classroom? It's time you learned exactly just how much of a cock-tease you are." I meant those last words. Bella was a cock-tease, at least to me. And she didn't even know it.

I pressed my hips into hers, allowing her to feel my erection through my pants. She moaned, her face pressed against my desk. I flipped up her skirt so that everyone could see just how fucking delicious she was and began to finger her.

"Do you know how many times I've imagined you bent over my desk like this?" I growled, rubbing her harder. She was moaning loudly, pushing her hips back into my hand. "How many times I've imagined your pussy clenching around my cock."

She was gasping, her chest heaving. Her arms tried to clutch something on my desk to hold onto as I pumped my fingers deeper and deeper inside her. She knocked off the papers and they scattered on the floor along with my pens.

I took my hand out of her dripping pussy just when I knew she was ready to cum. Watching her juices dripping down my fingers, I brought my hand to my lips, enjoying the way she tasted. When I was sure that my fingers were clean, I unbuckled my belt and undid my pants, letting my pulsing dick spring out. It was screaming for her, aching to fuck her pussy that was still tight even though she had been in this business for years. I still hated the way she could make me react. I hadn't realized the hold she had on me until the film with Tanya this morning, but it could ruin my career if I found it hard to cum inside anyone but Bella. And even if it wouldn't fuck up my job, how the hell was she able to control me like that? I didn't like anyone controlling me and I never had. It had to stop soon. I hoped that I could get her out of my system. Maybe if I fucked her hard, I would no longer need her.

I saw Carlisle out of the corner of my eye, turning his camera ever so slightly so that he could get a better angle. Jasper stood beside him, arms crossed as he watched me about to fuck Bella. His eyes narrowed when he saw me looking at him. Good. I hoped he was jealous. Right now, she was mine and I was going to fuck her so hard that he would never be able satisfy her again. Then I remembered that she had been faking ecstasy in her other films and I doubted that even he had been able to pleasure her like I did. Fuck, my emotions were so screwed up. One moment, I wanted to fuck her and get her out of my life forever, the next, I wanted her manger to know that she was all mine and that no one else could have her.

I positioned myself at her ass. I wondered vaguely if she'd ever been taken in the ass before. I decided that now would be a good time to find out. I hoped that she had been stretched before, otherwise this would cause an extreme amount of pain.

Holding her hips tightly in my hands, I thrust into her. She gasped as I pushed into her. She didn't scream with pain, which showed that she had taken it up the ass more than once before.

"Oh shit," I groaned, clenching my eyes shut. As tight as her pussy was, it was nothing compared to her ass. Pleasure coursed through me. My screwed up emotions came back to me and I kicked her feet apart with my foot and slammed back into her. This time she did scream, but from pleasure instead of pain. Her back arched and she thrust her hips back into me. My balls lightly hit her pussy and I could feel the wetness that dripped out of her.

"Fuck, oh fuck," she panted.

I reached down and began to pump my fingers in and out of her pussy while I fucked her ass. I watched as her eyes snapped open and both her cunt and ass clenched around me.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed as I increased my pace.

I had to get her out of my system. I hoped that after this film I would be through with her, through with her face, her body, and her attraction. My hips slammed against her ass, my entire cock disappearing inside her as my balls slapped her skin while I pumped her with my hand, moving to rub her clit and pinch it.

"Mr Alden!" she screamed, gasping for breath and struggling to hold on to something on the desk. "Oh please!"

She was close. I closed my eyes as I continued to slam into her. Wave after wave of hot pleasure hit me full in the face each time I plunged into her. Her tight asshole around my cock was pure ecstasy and I struggled to stay coherent, to focus on staying in character.

A savage growl ripped through my throat as I released, spurting inside her. She orgasmed right behind me, her pussy clenching around my hand like a vice and her ass clamping down on my dick like a vice. Her scream sounded around me, filling the set.

"Fuck, you guys," Carlisle said, stopping the camera. "You two are phenomenal together."

I pulled out of Bella, taking one of the napkins that Carlisle gave me, wiping up the mess that dripped down her legs. My dick was safely tucked inside my pants, my belt once again buckled. I had hoped that I would just be rid of the magnetic attraction that pulled me to her, but it was still there. As I wiped up the mess, I grew more frustrated by the minute.

"You don't have to do that," she said, moving away from me. I dropped the napkin that was in my hand, crinkling my nose in disgust. I made the mistake of looking at her and I was just as hard as I had been only moments ago. Fuck her and that sinful schoolgirl uniform. I was nearly drooling.

I didn't say anything but quickly went back into the dressing room to change. I had to get away from her or I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I slammed the door behind me, leaning heavily against it. What the fuck was wrong with me? This had never happened before! Never once in my whole career had I wanted to screw a woman off set. I had always gotten my fill of pleasure when I made films, screwing two or three women in one day. So why did I want to throw her down onto that desk and fuck her senseless? She was so beautiful, so tempting, it made my skin scream to feel hers against mine.

I growled in frustration and nearly ripped off my shirt and slacks, pulling on my black t-shirt and jeans. I couldn't take this. I needed some time to clear my head. Hopefully it would make me forget about Bella and the effect she had upon me.

**

* * *

**

**Ori: So what did you guys think about that chapter????**

**Jason: Well, **_**I **_**liked it a lot. **

**Ori: . . . . . . . I can see that . . . . . . . **

**Jason: You naughty, naughty girl, looking at my lap. Should I bend **_**you**_** over a desk and have my way with you? *smirks***


	3. VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT**

**Hello everyone, this is Jason, Ori's boyfriend. **

**Yesterday Oriana was in a car crash while coming back from the grocery store. She was in a coma for over 24 hours but is now awake. Please, PLEASE pray for her. Although she is getting stronger by the moment, she still has a long way to go until she is back to normal. It's a miracle that she wasn't hurt worse than she already was - she has one broken leg and hundreds of bruises and small lacerations all over her skin.**

**I thought that you deserved to know. House of Lust, The Candle, and Sex Toy are on hiatus until she gets better. If she could tell you guys, I am sure she would say that she's so terribly sorry for not replying to reviews like she usually does, but obviously she can't. Sometimes I find her sitting at the computer for hours trying to reply back to every single review. And I won't reply to reviews for HOL and TC without her. I hope that she recovers soon but the treatment hasn't been working.**

**Thanks for listening. It is so hard to be without her, I love her so much. So PLEASE pray that she recovers soon. **

**Thank you.**

**-Jason**


End file.
